


Seared with Scars

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [135]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Jester wonders about Beau's and Yasha's scarsPrompted on Tumblr
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	Seared with Scars

Beau likes it when Jester kisses her scars.

She likes laying on her stomach with Jester laying over her back, gently kissing a pattern on her skin and using the evidence of her past battles like a connect-the-dot puzzle. 

Yasha hides her scars, even from Jester.

She wears a shirt to bed, even when both Beau and Jester are fully naked on either side of her. She lets them touch but she won’t let them look.

And Jester tries to understand the difference. Tries to understand why Beau revels in her scars and shows them off, listing from memory the source of each and every one. Tries to understand why Yasha only feels shame when she runs her calloused fingers over the deep, old one on her rib cage.

But when Jester really starts paying attention, not to how they act with her in regard to their scars, but rather how they act with each other… After that she thinks she understands.

Sometimes Beau will lay in the V of Yasha’s legs, her bare back pressed against Yasha’s clothed front and just talk about random things for hours. And all that time, Yasha will be running her fingers up and down the scar right between Beau’s breasts. The scar that she had put there. 

And sometimes Beau will ask for the stories of the scars on Yasha’s fingers and Yasha will tell her “It’s all in the past, it doesn’t matter now” and so Jester and Beau will make something up. Usually about how Yasha got them from saving a damsel in distress from some beast or another and was rewarded with a kiss. That always made Yasha smile and blush and Beau ends every story with “That’ll show them, huh? Watch them all fucking doubt you now.”

It was only when Jester really pays attention to those moments together that she comes to understand why Beau and Yasha treat their scars so differently.

Beau shows off her scars like trophies because they’re proof that her father was wrong about her, that she isn’t the weak little girl he’d always thought she was, that she can survive in the cruel world outside the walls of his home.

And Yasha hides her scars, not because she’s ashamed of the ones on her own body, but because she’s ashamed of the ones she’s given to others.

And so Jester takes this new knowledge and does with it what she does best. She uses it to make them smile.

She starts asking Beau questions about the scars as she covers them with kisses. She lays over Beau’s back as she dozes in the sun coming in through the window and kisses each scar individually and asks for the story. “And where did you get this one?”

And Beau would grin and sleepily recount her fight with the mugger in Zadash or the time one of her teachers at Cobalt shot her with an arrow when she wasn’t ready to dodge it.

With Yasha it’s harder. She thinks about telling Yasha how beautiful her scars are but she doesn’t think that’s what Yasha needs. And so she has a plan.

“I want to design a tattoo but I don’t want to mess it up by doing it in ink first. Can I practice on you with paints?”

And Yasha is hesitant and Jester thinks about just calling it off but Yasha nods and takes her shirt off, laying on the floor on her back. Jester gets her paints and straddles Yasha’s stomach and starts painting. She does practice that tattoo she wanted to try out, that wasn’t a lie, she wouldn’t lie to Yasha, but after she’s done with that on Yasha’s shoulder she doesn’t stop. She starts painting over all the scars dotted on Yasha’s front, making some look like flowers and some look like smiling faces. They don’t say a word the entire time but when Jester washes the color away Yasha kisses her on the jaw and whispers “Thank you” against her skin with a soft smile.

Jester has one scar.

Right at the place where her neck and left shoulder meet.

Sometimes it’ll twinge if she pulls on it weirdly and she’ll be transported back to the stifling darkness of the Iron Shepards dungeon and the torturer who kept yelling at her to “Shut up, shut up or I’ll kill you right now!” and then when she didn’t shut up she felt the chill of his blade against her throat.

Sometimes she finds herself lost in the memory, rubbing her throat with her hand as if she could rub the memory of the blade away. She doesn’t tell either of them about this but they both give it loving attention and lazy kisses on those nights when she wakes up crying in their arms.


End file.
